freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Camera Monitor
The Monitor is a vital game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (excluding the Kitchen). The player can activate this by hovering over (or tapping, in theFive Nights at Freddy's (Mobile)mobile version) the arrowed area at the bottom of the screen to locate the animatronics once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing them on the camera will stop them from moving until they stop being watched, or they cut the video feed while the player is still looking. While viewing the monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three until they turn off the monitor, though Foxy can attack even with the monitor up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the animatronics is waiting in The Office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. It has also been noted that Bonnie and Chica can force the monitor down to attack regardless. Advantages *Allows the player to check on any room with just a click of the mouse/tap of the screen. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Foxy, who must be checked in moderation). * Warns the player when Foxy is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Freddy to despawn if the player summons him into the The Office. * With cheat mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the animatronics on the mini-map. * In the sequel, as implied by the trailer, when an animatronic is spotted or is in a room a danger sign appears near the room. Disadvantages *Prone to failure like the Doors and Hall Lights. This occurs when Bonnie or Chica move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. *Uses power like all other electronic devices. *Under certain circumstances, using the monitor to view CAM 2B may summon Golden Freddy. *An animatronic can sneak into the room while the monitor is up. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. * Can trigger Foxy's sprint down the West Hall. * Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing animatronic while another one attacks. Audio *The sound emitted when the player switches cameras *The sound emitted when the player raises the monitor *The sound emitted when the player lowers the monitor *The sound sometimes emitted while the monitor is up *Garble from the loss of video Trivia *While the monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. Chica and Freddy can both be heard giving audio cues in the form of rustling pots and pans or music, respectively. * If it's obvious that the player has their monitor up to avoid a Bonnie or Chica death, the monitor will automatically go down and Bonnie or Chica will attack them. * In the game files is an unused map with different camera icons from the ones used in-game. The camera icons are circle shaped, and there is a green cone showing the camera's field of vision. This could have been what the mini-map and cameras originally looked like, but were later changed. Some of the placements of the cameras imply that some rooms were originally viewed from other angles than what the game currently offers. * Foxy can attack the player without closing the monitor to counter the "do nothing" strategy that existed in early stages of development. * In the Mobile version, the monitor cannot be seen when closing or opening it. It also cannot be used when an animatronic is attacking, unlike the PC version. Bugs *During the split second the player brings up the monitor, the blades in the fan stop moving. * In the iOS version, it is possible to have the button to close the monitor not show up, if rapidly tapped. * The monitor can be used while the player is being attacked. However, this does not prevent the attack. * If the player rapidly puts the monitor up and down while being attacked by Chica or Bonnie it will delay the attack until the player stops this. * The player is forced to put the monitor down once Foxy hits the player's door. * If the player puts up the monitor while the game is still initializing immediately after loading, there's a possibility that the player won't be able to put down the monitor. * Sometimes, the white bar at the bottom will disappear, although the monitor will still remain usable. Gallery monitor.gif|Animated: Opening and closing the monitor. Camso.png|The map. 160.png|One of the unused camera files. Monitor Button.png|Button used to activate and deactivate monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Chica_inside_the_room.png|The map in cheat mode (Android only). Cam_Map.png|A .png file of the Monitor. map.png|Map used in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics